


Lovely Day For It; Part III

by Spoonzi



Series: We Joyless Few [3]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: (No Thomas doesn’t eat the rat), Brief Gore descriptions, Gen, Joy Pills, Off Joy, Rat Eating, Rat Gore, Rated for Gore, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Part III: Thomas & Clancy’s Story
Relationships: Thomas Everett (OC) & Clancy Dawnburrow (OC), Thomas Everett (OC) & Other(s)
Series: We Joyless Few [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lovely Day For It; Part III

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Third part of a story set in the We Happy Few universe about my OCs Thomas Everett, a maintenance worker who accidentally forgets his joy, and Clancy Dawnburrow, a Bobby who is his long time friend and love interest.
> 
> WARNING: Rat Gore/Eating similar to the beginning of Arthur’s story in the game

The walk to the Executive Committee is slower than he remembers but then again if you walk any faster than brisk you get suspicious looks. Thomas finds that he is incredibly good at walking just fast enough not to have people glaring at him. He slows when he comes to a familiar area and moves to the other side of the street. 

Appearances, he has to keep up appearances. Every single time he’s gone from his house to where Clancy works he’s stopped to say hello to Mrs Danders. Her garden looks just the same as always and if he picks a few rose of gilead petals and slides them into an empty joy bottle to grind up later then no one is the wiser. He ducks around the large tree in the middle of the garden and spots the tiny bespectacled woman, her back turned towards him and he approaches with a true smile on his face. 

“Lovely day for it, Mrs Danders!” The blond calls jovially almost bouncing over to the woman. She turns and he stops his smile faltering and only being held up by his mask. The white haired woman has blood smeared across her lips and fingers. 

“Young Mr Everett! You’re just in time for roast!” She croons and he looks past her tiny little shoulder to the table only to find a bowl with a half eaten rat lain in it. It sits in a pool of its own blood with a fork skewered through its neck and its body torn open violently. His stomach heaves and he wraps his arms around himself so tight he thinks he’ll have bruises where his arms have been later. 

He forces a smile that is more like a bearing off teeth and drags his eyes away from the horror to look at the sweet old woman. “Sorry ma’am I can’t stay, I’m on the way to see Clancy. Don’t worry about me, I had a sandwich earlier.” He says it in the most charming way he knows how. 

Lucky for him she seems to buy it and she smiles wide showing little bits of raw meat between her teeth. Maybe he’d vomit if he actually had that sandwich today, all he can do is force down a gag. “We’ll get on then, Dearie, and tell young mister Dawnburrow I say hello.”

“Will do, Mrs Danders!” Thomas assures her and escapes from the garden as fast as his legs can carry him without drawing too much attention. When he’s two blocks away from her garden and two blocks closer to Clancy he breathes easier slumping down on a bench so that he can tangle his arms around his middle without looking too suspicious. 

A large hand lands in his shoulder and he jumps looking up to the vaguely familiar face of an older man. He blinks and then smiles maybe it’s a defense mechanism or maybe it’s because he knows this man. “Hullo Constable Simmons!”

The bobby smiles at him, his grey eyes a little less hard. “‘Ello Thomas. Are you alright?”

The blond bobs his head. “Of course, I probably just ate something rotten without knowing it? Took too many joys in too short a time but you know what they say. Never too much joy.”

The officer gives him a look like someone would give an excitable puppy, eyes full of affection. “Well Mary and I would love to have you over for something good to eat any time, Thomas. Why are you on this side of town then?”

Thomas blinks and then makes a little oh sound as if he’d momentarily forgotten. He’s always been a bit scatterbrained, or at least he thinks he has, so maybe this will sell it. “I’m looking for Clancy, do you happen to know where I can find him?”

“Well let’s see.” Henry taps his chin as if thinking before snapping his fingers and pointing down the street. “Two lefts and a right and you’ll run right into his patrol route, I’m sure he can take a break for you.” The older man winks for a reason the younger can’t really understand. 

Thomas totters to his feet wrapping his arms around the man’s middle for a moment. “You’re a saint, Constable Simmons! No wonder Miss Mary snatches you up like she did. Thank you!” He calls the last part over his shoulder as he begins to move off at a brisk pace catching the man’s shocked look and slow wave. 

**Author's Note:**

> For aesthetic and visual aid, my Pinterest board for my We Happy Few OCs can be found [here](https://pin.it/22OrU2V).
> 
> I’m learning how to video edit, my first We Happy Few edit can be found [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-SQ4n-juWW/?igshid=13rgpegwor5up).


End file.
